Canada Dry
by ChristieIsMisty2
Summary: This will be my first story on fan fiction. So I hope you like it. Inspired by Stargirl. Casey Glendel goes to college and meets new people, new choices, and a new life. Hope you like it
1. Ch1 Meeting and Greeting

A/N--8/22- This is my first story on fanfiction, please excuse any typing errors. Some chapters might be long and some might be short at first and I'll add more later. Thanks!

-Christie

* * *

CANADA DRY

When I got off the plane, a starchy cigarette smell filled my lungs, breathing it out into the dry airport hurt my throat. I thought, "How did I get here?"

I called for a taxi and my warm knee high uggs felt suddenly uncomfortable. As my cab arrived, I looked at the directions to my dorm and told the driver where to go.

Looking at the climate sites, I remembered my home, where I had just been seven hours ago, so different, so comforting so…………me. I dreamed about my sister, my brothers (all four of them), my parents, my friends, and even my fish, Cande. "Here", a deep voice interrupted my thoughts, "huh what?" I replied as if I was retarded, coming back to the real world where my thoughts meant nothing. "We here, Sinorita" the cab driver repeated. "Oh, gracias" I replied, grabbing my backpack and suitcase. The Taxi driver nodded and that was that.

"207" I read aloud, this was my dorm. I shared it with three other students who went to South Malone College, Cecelia Jacopo, Ra Ra Stewarts, and Jeremy Ramos. Cecelia was the only one there, she was Hispanic and slim, with dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin, green eyes, and about 5' 5". She wore very little make-up revealing her beautiful face.

"Hi!" I said gaily, "Casey?" She asked a bit startled. "Yup, that's me." I lifted my bags "where should I-" She cut me off "Oh, pick a room, I'd like the one down here in the back if that's ok." "Ok" I replied already heading upstairs.

Three hours later my room was done, I sat on my bed and thought "Ooo temperpedic…" Then I went down stairs and started a conversation with Cecelia, "I'm from Canada, way up north" I gestured my hand upward. "I'm from Mexico long way south." She gestured downward. We started talking about high tops, which some how, turned into a deep conversation about love and life.

We were so lost in conversation, when Ra Ra came in, I nearly jumped out of my socks. She was a complete diva, she wore Bling-Bling clothes and had light brown hair that went great with her tanned arms and body. She was wearing green sandals (which I just might have to borrow some time…) and had two toe rings, one had emeralds, and rubies on the other. (They happen to look quite real) "Hola" she screeched then ran upstairs threw a small duffel bag in her room and came back down stairs. "Is that all you packed?" I said making a strange confused face. "No, of course not! Come in boys!" She screeched. Then about seven men came in carrying tacky suitcases up to her room, as she directed them where to go. Then she sat down on the couch and started telling us about her new car.

"Jeremy!" I exclaimed rising gladly, "Hola Amigo" Cecelia joined me. "El Polo Loco..?" Jeremy replied with a confused look on his face. "I think you mean hi dork, Cecelia" Ra Ra complained, and instantly I knew they knew each other. "You interrupted me, any way…" She continued on.

Later on that night, I was preparing for the first day of classes, and then I changed into my PJs. All of the sudden someone knocked on my door, it was Ra Ra, "SPIDER!! This big!" She said, and made a circle with her hand about as big as an eraser on a pencil. "Hmmm" I smashed the spider and flicked it into the trashcan. "Thanks" She said in whatever kind of voice. "So is Ra Ra you're real name?" I asked curiously. "No of course not, it's Blunique, but don't ya'll ever call me that, Mrs. Canada Dry" Ra Ra confessed.

The next morning Jeremy and I ate breakfast and I went to class. When I returned from class, Ra Ra was the only one there and I saw something I REALLY didn't need to see, yet I hid behind some bushes and watched.


	2. Ch2 The Green Haired Monster

Ra Ra's light brown hair was actually a wig, and her real hair was well………………green. My mind raced, "Should I come in, should I stay out here and make sure she gets ready before I come in, what would she do if I came in, should I take a picture with my new camera phone, then use it against her in the future if I need to?" I decided to take a picture, and come in. When I did Ra Ra was in the bathroom, her wig was on the desk next to the computer, I decided to let her know I was here. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Huge spider!!!!!!!!!!!! Gigantic! Ahhhhhh!!!!" Ra Ra ran out with her green hair up in a bun. " Oh my god, what's wrong with your hair?" I said, slightly grinning. "Ummmm, well…………actually…please don't tell anybody, it would ruin me completely!" She begged. " Ok, but why don't you dye it?" I asked. " I've tried many many times, the green always overlaps the other color and it ends up green again." She confessed. I heard footsteps outside, so I ran out, "Quick, grab your wig, its Jeremy and Cecelia coming this way!" Ra Ra reacted quickly, she grabbed her wig and ran into the bathroom. I sat down on our orange leather couch, and snatched a "People" magazine off the coffee table. A few seconds later, Jeremy and Cecelia walked in with books in their hands talking about Bio Chemistry. "Hey guys, how was class?" I said with a welcoming voice. "It was ok, but Mr. Jenkins is a total bore, maybe the easy elective is the easiest, but the boringest…" Jeremy said in an "I'm really confused" voice. Cecelia sounded more sophisticated, "It was a really productive class for me, and I learned a lot about Bio Chemistry, one class may adjust my career path…" Wow, she's a work of art, I wonder why she didn't go to a better school than this, I mean this place is nice and all, but not the best place she could go. Jeremy went up to his room and took a shower, while Cecelia went downstairs and started on her homework. Ra Ra came in and sat down next to me with her wig on, "Thanks for keeping it a secret and making it look like nothing happened…so uh… where was the spider?" I guess people in L.A. pay a lot of attention to detail, and I guess have good memory, "umm it was behind that computer," I bluffed.

"Beep Beep Beep Beep" Went off the alarm, my arm was numb for being in the same place all night long, the tulips my brother gave me were sitting in a vase on my night stand, they smelled fresh and inviting. "Beep Beep Beep Beep" Off went the alarm again, my arm slowly reached over to the desk, I wanted to hit the snooze button, but I heard Jeremy get up and start brushing his teeth, so I know I'd never get anymore sleep. I pulled my self out of bed and decided I would look different today, I wore a black top that was loose and airy, a white belt that had Black fishes on it, a white jean skirt that went down to the very top of my knees, and black heels. I went into the bathroom and Ra Ra was already in there doing her makeup. I took out my brush and styled my hair into a bun with chopsticks sticking through both sides keeping the bun from falling down. Then I took out my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth, Ra Ra started spraying her hair, so I made a fake choking sound signaling her to stop.

"What, you want me to stop? Sorry I just took a shower, if I don't spray now, I'll look like a hippy." She snapped.  
I decided to use mouthwash instead. I grabbed the bottle, walked through the peaceful living room to the kitchen, and spat. Ra Ra walked out of the bathroom and into her room, she slammed the door behind her. I decided to see what was up, she seemed angry. Oh, but first to serve my stomach! "Cocoa Puffs, that's it?" I said to myself. "What about cocoa puffs, sorry I had my headphones on" said Jeremy. "Oh that's all we have to eat. I swear I bought eggs and pancake mix yesterday!" I said confusedly. "No, you're right, you went after class, I told you to buy milk for the project, and that's also gone!" Jeremy said angrily. "Something is seriously wrong here! I'll have to deal with it later, I need to go talk to Ra Ra she seems mad today, though I don't know if this is wise. If I don't come out in 10 minutes, you have to come in and save me, who knows what kind of evil torture she could be hiding form the world." I said. Jeremy laughed and went to brush his hair.


	3. Ch3 Rude Roomate&a guy with connections

I softly knocked on Ra Ra's door, and there was no answer, silence. I decided to knock again, a little louder, but still no answer. Maybe she didn't hear me.

"Ra Ra are you there? Are you ok?" I asked. "For gods sake, I'm here stop yelling and go away! Don't you stupid people from Canada know when people just want to be left alone!" She yelled.

"Well, sorry! You seemed angry so I decided to see if you were ok! But of course you can't just let anyone help you miss perfect!" I screamed, then slammed her door shut and left our dorm.

I walked through the quad pondering about everything that had just happened so quickly. _Why was Ra Ra so mean, couldn't she just tell me what's wrong, and why did she have to offend where I came from? Is this the true Ra Ra with out the wig, is this who she really was? I just didn't get it._

"Waaaa!! Ouch!" I yelped, I had run into Cecilia. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Cecilia I didn't see you there!"

"It's ok." She smiled sweetly and started to walk away.

"Wait Cecilia! Where were you this morning?" I asked.

"Oh, I woke up early to take a run." She said. "Ok are you going back to the dorm?" I quickly asked.

"Yea why?"

"Because Ra Ra flipped out and is really mad. She seemed mad so I decided to check on her and make sure she was ok, and she was really mean and told me to leave her alone." I informed her.

"That's weird, well thanks for the advice. Bye Casey!" She said then walked away. I then realized a severe pain in my stomach, oh right I never had breakfast. What to eat? Ohh chocolate pancakes sounds good. Where can I get such delicious food? Omg I just remembered there is a Grinder next the Albertsons like I mile away! Perfect! I went to the main street passing through campus and tried to hail a taxi.

I was there for about 5 minutes until some guy came up next to me and said,

"Need some help?"

"Oh yea, I've been here for like 5 minutes, none of them will stop." I told him.

"I think I have away of helping you." He said, trying to impress me.

"Really?" I said a little ruder than planned.

"Yes, one of my friends works at a cab company," He took out his cell phone and dialed a number, I happened to steal it right from his phone I wrote it down on my hand for future use.

" Hey Jared! I have a friend who need some help, we need a taxi, she's been standing her for at least 10 minutes… ok great." He hung up the phone and told me that it would be a few minutes.

"Sorry, I didn't get your name." He said.

"Oh, sorry I'm Casey Glendel." I mumbled blushing a little.

"Brenden Carsno, so where are you headed?" I didn't know what I should say, should I tell him that I'm going alone to a pancake house, to stuff my face? Or is that just pathetic? I decided to say I was going to lunch with a good friend, no a really good friend.

"Oh, I'm going to the Grinder on 3rd street." Dang-it! Curse my geekyness.

"Would you mind if I tag along?" He asked charmingly.

"No, not at all!" I said trying to keep from screaming.

"Great, they have the best potato pancakes, you should try them" He said with an adorable smile. I was amazed; my favorite food EVER was potato pancakes. I once ate 13 of them at a Bar Mitzvah for my mom's boss's kid.

"Oh mi gosh, potato pancakes are my absolute favorite food, I like them crisp on the outside and mushy on the inside!"

This was just the first coincidence Brenden and me had, so much more came after, so we started to date, and talk on the phone and text…a lot. We eventually created a schedule; in the morning, I'd text him, and then tell each other the plan for the day and any possible time we could get together. Later in the day, when we were done with all out errands and classes (He goes to North Malone, the sister school) We called and talked, then usually, we had lunch at Angel Café or a new yummy California food, who knew dead fish tasted so good? Then we'd both get back to our dorms, and call each other while we worked on essays and other homework. Sometimes we'd go see a movie, or eat dinner together, but some nights we just ate at our dorms and called each other after. Then right before we went to bed, we call and talk about anything we wanted to. I felt so open to him, like I could tell him the greatest secret in the world, and he'd keep it.

Things with Ra Ra got a lot better, she had been upset because her grandma died, and she couldn't get out of school to go to her funeral. (Due to evil mid-terms) But she talked to the Dean (repeatedly bugged him) and he finally let her go. I also found a little romance between Cecilia and Jeremy, they both stayed in the dorm together when me and Ra Ra went to hang out somewhere off campus, they shared a Sunday with each other, but that doesn't count because it was an ice cream eating contest, and the Sunday was as big as a bowling ball. They just seem to click well, but to me Ra Ra seems so lonely, she always talks about her old boyfriends that were jerks, but never anyone new.


	4. Ch4 A date to Remember

Tomorrow was a big Biography test, and I hadn't studied and wasn't planning to. Both Brenden and me had free schedules and decided to take advantage of it, wewere going to watch an old love movie, then snuggle on the couch and eat ice cream. Later we went on a short jog, then we hung out in the Malone Lounge, where both North and South   
Malone could meet. The deans decided to create it so students could meet new friends and share study methods. One of the many great things about Brenden is that we moved at the same pace, he didn't want to kiss me immediately and just get it over with, in fact we still hadn't kissed. We wanted to wait until the perfect moment and let it happen. And it did.

One warm night in April, he took me to a small garden, and in the middle sat a small table and two chairs (it looked like one of those scenes you see in a cheesy love movie right before the first kiss…) then I realized that it was the perfect place and the perfect night. Candles surrounding the table and a large one on the table provided the only light. It looked expensive, very expensive.

"Do you like it?" His sweet voice rang. A little surprised by the fact he didn't know I loved it from the looks on my face I said, \"It's it's…………I can't think of any words describing it."

He took my hand and gently pulled me towards him,

"Then don't say anything, let you heart explain." He said in the most gentle, caring, sensible, loving, person in the world voice.

I slowly pulled him close and my lips touched his so slightly I wondered if it actually happened, or if I had that ridiculous kiss face and he was about to hug me or something. But then, I felt the warmth as it became more intense, but in the way that its so perfect. From that I knew he was perfect in every way, every inch inside and out he was perfect, this place was perfect, and the way it happened was perfect. Brenden Carsno was the perfect person for me, and I was for him, everything made sense and I just didn't want to stop kissing him for fear of loosing that feeling. He didn't pull away, neither did I but some how it ended. I looked into his bright blue eyes, as he looked into mine, he had the face of an angel and the touch of one too. Our eyes never left each other but some how we weren't looking at each other any more. I was no longer hungry, I could sense he wasn't either, I grasped his hand and we walked through the park and the moon lit the way. He never stopped walking and neither did I but we weren't moving anymore. Again our eyes met but then passed, mine to the beautiful scenery and his wandering. I decided it was time to leave, it seemed strange so silent. I hugged him tightly and gave him the look to tell him, words were useless now, we understood each other.


	5. Ch5 Jeremy says I'm Done

I reached the dorm and fumbled with the key to open the door, when I finally got it in the hole, the lock clicked, but I hadn't turned it yet, Jeremy had opened it he and Cecilia had been sitting on the (wonderful) couch and been watching some historical movie. It looked dreadfully boring, I knew the only reason Jeremy was watching the history channel was because Cecilia was very interested. I went up to my room, and laid down on my bed thinking about the night's events. So much had happened, I had my first kiss with the most amazing person in the universe, and I discovered more clues to the Jeremy Cecilia case. But I had a large test tomorrow and hardly knew what it was about; I decided a little study time would be useful. I opened the book and took out a blank sheet of paper right as my pen hit the paper my phone rang.

"Hello" I blurted.

"Hey what's up? " It was Ra Ra, and there was outrageously loud music in the background.

"Where are you?" I asked a bit concerned.

"Oh, this great club, they have the best music, here, and WOOOOO HOOOO I love this song!"

"Do you need a ride home or something? And why did you go to a club?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Huh, Who is this? Oops I must have hit a speed dial! I'm going to go have another Margarita! WOOOOOhooooo!" She said with a drunk voice. "Man Club Senatune is awesome Bye bye!" ----Click----

"Oh no, Jeremy you have a car right?" I asked.

"Well yea but-----"

"Hurry up! Where are the keys?"

"They're in my room on my desk next to my laptop? Why? What's going on?"

"Ra Ra is at some club she's drunk and she has mid-terms tomorrow. She needs to get home. I over heard her talking to her parents last night, if she doesn't get at least and b+ on Mid terms she has to start paying for her own things. So she can't be hung over! Hurry we have to stop her from doing something stupid."

"Wait, why do you care so much about her. She's been almost nothing but rude to us this entire semester. She's loud, doesn't care about us? She talks about us behind her back?"

"Ra Ra wouldn't do anything like that! She may be stuck up sometimes but she has never said anything about us behind our backs, so now we need to help her. Because if she shows up tomorrow hung over and looking like crap, her reputation will be ruined. "

"You seriously think she had never said anything about any of us? Well your wrong. You wouldn't believe the things she's spread about you and that Brendan guy. She told people that Cecelia's parents are farmers that broke the law in America and were sentenced to stay in Mexico, and that they left her here. She talked about all of us, and all her past roommates."

"She said what? What did she say about me and Brendan? You know what, I don't care maybe, if she had some friends that cared enough about her that they can look ahead of all the horrible things she's said to go help her, maybe she wouldn't say those horrible things anymore. Are you coming or not?"

"No way, I've been way too nice to her all my life. Since the time she was 5 years old, to now, and still she has never re-paid me. I'm staying here. So when you hear a stupid totally untrue rumor about how you did something crazy with Brendan, you'll realize that she will never change she will always be the same fake Ra Ra that betrays her friends. Because that's the way her parents told her to do it. So when they died she would never change herself!" He yelled then stormed into his room.

Cecelia got up and followed after him, "He's right you know, they were friends since she was 5 and when they got into middle school she abandoned him. For the popular kids. When they rejected her because she hung out with him, she told them they only saw her with him because he paid her to hang out with him. Then in high school every time a boyfriend broke up with her she would come back to Jeremy looking for comfort because all her "Friends" just tried to get her boyfriend to date them. They didn't care at all about her. Then when someone asked her out again it was the same thing. Jeremy always took her in again when she had no friends. When her parents died, he let her stay at his house, he Aunt finally signed all the papers and Ra Ra got to go live with her aunt. Then after that she ignored Jeremy all over again. He has finally realized that she will never just stay friends and give him the thanks he deserves. I hope it doesn't take you so long to realize it either." She said walked up the stairs.

_I can't believe it. Ra Ra said her parents were alive and that's where she went over all the breaks. Then she must have been talking to her aunt and uncle on the phone; now I really have to help her. Ra Ra can be on her own, she's used to depending on some body now Jeremy won't help her anymore_, I thought.


End file.
